Bad Boy
by Sueona
Summary: Kou takes Akihito out and it could only lead him into trouble. Trouble with whom though?


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Some angst, smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: Kou takes Akihito out and it could only lead him into trouble. Trouble with whom though?

Notes: Hello readers. Here is a one-shot. I thought some parts were funny. I hope you enjoy the one-shot and please tell me what you think.

Akihito stared shocked at the club. He turned his head, yelling, "Kou, you took us to a strip club!"

"Oh calm down. It is for some fun." Kou spoke as he looked at the half dressed women in the club.

Takato lit up a cigarette and sighed, "It is all good for you who is single but Aki and me have a girl already who will kill us."

Akihito gulped down the lump in his throat. He forgot his friends thought he was seeing an older woman who was rich. They had no idea he was with a dangerous yakuza who stated claim on him. A woman walked toward them, spinning around them. He blushed as the woman ran her hand up his arm.

The woman whispered into the boy's ear, "A shy one. Come on cutie, come sit down and enjoy the show." She pulled Akihito forward as he watched his two friends followed him. She sat them down and spoke, "Enjoy boys."

Everything became silent and he started to feel chills. Akihito's eyes dratted around the room, groaning as he saw Suoh at the door holding it open. He was dead meat. The yakuza was coming in and it was going to blow over. He stared as the older man walked in. Some women flocked to him quickly, smiling at him. Those golden eyes looked around until they locked with his. He gulped down the lump in his throat. He was going to regret this tonight. He shivered again as those fierce eyes promised punishment. The yakuza started to walk toward them.

Takato hit Akihito's arm, sighing, "Aki, you with us?"

"Earth to Aki!" Kou yelled as he set down the drinks he ordered for them all. He followed his friend's eyes and spoke confused, "Hey, isn't that guy from one New Year's and showed up to my birthday party which you left with him. Aki?"

Asami stood in front of his photographer. His lips turned up as Akihito was being to blush beat red from his stare. He took a seat next to the boy and ordered from one of the women following him, "Bourbon" The woman walked away to get his order. He turned his head and spoke, "Takaba. It is a pleasant surprise to see you here too."

"Hey Aki, tell us who this guy is." Takato mumbled around his cigarette. There was something off.

"Hmm, right. This is Asami Ryuuichi. Asami, these are my friends, Kou and Takato." Akihito hurriedly said. Asami raised an eyebrow at him. He was so dead. More like his ass was going to be sore for the next week. He turned around and cursed Kou for bringing him here. Kou downed his drink, enjoying the woman who was sitting in his lap.

Matsumi walked over, handing the stunning man his drink. She spoke, "I'm Matsumi and the girl on his lap is Minori."

Kou whispered, "Minori, huh? Cute name."

Takato spoke, "We are so dead."

"I'm single." Kou retorted.

Takato sighed, "Not me and Aki. We are both taken." Akihito spit out his drink and he raised an eyebrow.

Akihito looked at his friend who was staring at him. Minori giggled at him. When he glanced over, he saw Asami smirking at him. His friends had no idea that the one who he was taken with was sitting with them. Matsumi climbed onto Asami's lap which gained the man's attention. His eyes widened as Asami ran his hands up those bare legs. The woman was only wearing a bra and underwear. He felt something strange.

Kou chuckled, "Aki, see even your friend is enjoying the place. Calm down, the rich older woman won't find out."

_He has already found out. _Akihito thought, glaring at Asami's smirking face. The man was doing this on purpose to get a raise out of him. He turned his head away and started to drink his beer.

Matsumi spoke, "You have some power. You are dressed well."

"I own a few clubs. The most famous one would be Club Sion." Asami replied, watching his boy from the corner of his eye.

"Wow, I heard of that place. It is for high people." Matsumi retorted, pleased. She leaned forward, running her hand over the man's chest, whispering, "We could go somewhere more private."

Asami chuckled, "Think my little wife will have a problem with that."

Akihito pounded on his chest as he started to chock on his beer. Takato stood up, hitting his back. He snapped his head toward the yakuza, glaring at him. _Wife. You fucking bastard. I'm not a woman! _He ranted to himself. He picked up his beer and drowned it, waving the empty can in the air. He spoke, "Another and keep them coming."

Kou sighed, "Dude, I do not want to carry you back home."

Minori giggled, "He gets drunk easily."

"Yes." Asami, Takato, and Kou said.

The two women laughed at him and the photographer glared at them all. He watched as Matsumi ran her hands over Asami, making him feel something. He didn't like her being over Asami. Of course, Asami was letting the attention continue without saying anything. He felt rage boil inside of him as he saw those large hands mold against her skin. Those hands were meant to be on him and only him. His eyes widened to realize that he was jealous. He turned his head when golden eyes looked over at him. He wasn't going to fall for the trap. He wasn't going to let his friends know the truth.

Matsumi sighed, "I wish you weren't taken."

"I'm sure you do." Asami retorted calmly.

Kou looked at his two friends and yelled, "See this man knows how to have fun even though he has someone at home for him."

Takato mumbled, "He has no clue."

Akihito nodded his head and sighed, "Wait until he gets one himself." Takato laughed and he smiled. He drowned his beer again, getting another one. He looked straight ahead, trying to ignore the older man who was sitting next to him. On stage, a woman was spinning around a pole. It wasn't exciting. It did nothing to him. He glanced to the side to see Matsumi coming back with another drink for Asami. Golden eyes flicked over to him and that was what got him excited. This dangerous man made a flame lit up inside of him and no one could put it out. Now he wasn't paying attention to anything else but the yakuza who was staring straight at him. Asami's eyes turned to look at Matsumi who was saying something.

Asami raised his glass and asked, "Another."

"You drink fast." Matsumi giggled as she stood up and went to get the other guy a drink.

He saw greed on the woman's face and he knew for a fact Asami realized it too. Akihito finished his fifth drink, standing up. Takato and Kou glanced over to him but the only person that he could see was Asami. He climbed onto of the man's lap who was smirking at him. He sneered, "I'm no one's wife. Damn bastard." Before taunting words could be said, he mashed his lips against those wonderful lips. His mind was spinning and the excitement was building inside of him. Everyone in the place was far gone. He heard nothing.

Takato stood up, knocking over his glass, staring stun at his friend. He spoke, "Aki?"

The girl in his lap was silent and Kou stared stunned at his friend who was having a field day kissing the good looking guy. Matsumi walked over, dropping the glass she was holding. Minori stood up as he stood up.

Akihito felt lightheaded and pulled away from the kiss, feeling salvia slid down his chin. Golden eyes were showing lust and strong arms were wrapped around his waist.

"I think your wife will have a bigger problem than coming here." Matsumi said.

Asami smirked and commented, "I was talking about him."

The dizziness went away and he figured where he was. Asami was holding him in front of people, his friends. Akihito tried to pull away but those arms weren't releasing their hold. He poked the man in the chest, sneering, "Let me go."

"I do not think so. We are already out in the open. Let us continue." Asami teased.

"But you were seeing a wealthy older woman." Kou said stupidly.

Takato shook his head and spoke, "Aki, you could have told us."

Akihito looked at his friends and stood up. There were some things best to leave in the dark. His relationship with a dangerous man was one of them. Arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him against the toned body. He saw betrayal in his friends' eyes. They always told each other everything and he kept this a secret. He pushed his elbow back, making the yakuza release his hold. Turning around, he snapped, "Enjoy your night, bastard." He walked past his friends without meeting their eyes. He refused to go into all the details.

Asami took out his phone. On the third ring, it was answered and he ordered, "Grab Takaba before he gets himself in trouble. I'll be out in a few." He hung up and turned toward his boy's friends. They both were staring at him confused. He spoke, "I think you need to tell your friend you don't think less of him."

"You telling us what to do." Kou hissed, not liking how the guy was ordering them around.

"Yes I am. If you hurt him, you will regret it." Asami responded calmly.

Takato spoke, "You are threatening us."

"Take it how you like." Asami retorted as he pulled out a cigarette. He changed the subject, "I doubt you are angry that he is with a man but that he didn't tell you. There are some things he would like to keep private and so would I." He tossed some money toward Matsumi and spoke, "Nice place." He walked out of the building hearing a loud voice screaming in his limo. He opened the door to see his lover kicking at the seats. He slid inside and ordered, "Behave. You are in enough trouble as is."

"I will not behave, fucking bastard!" Akihito yelled as he climbed onto the man's lap. He wanted to forget the betrayal in his friend's eyes. He didn't want them to ever know. He sealed those lips, trying to get the image of his friends out of his mind.

Asami laid down his lover on the seat, leaning over him without breaking the kiss. When he broke the kiss, he spoke, "They would have found out anyways."

Akihito whispered, "They shouldn't have known."

"That you are seeing a man."

"They hate me now."

"They are upset because you didn't tell them but I doubt they hate you for being with me."

"Are you sure?" Akihito whispered out his question. He didn't want his friends to hate him. They grew up together, always finding trouble. He didn't want them to look at him different because he was a man's lover. He knew that he couldn't leave Asami ever. His lips were sealed and he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck.

When Akihito was gasping for air, Asami broke the kiss and spoke, "They will not hate you for being with me." He sealed those lips again, darting his tongue inside that wet mouth. Fingers toyed with his hair and hazel eyes showed gratefulness. He thrust down, making those breathtaking eyes light up in lust. He slid his hands up the wore out shirt, feeling that smooth heated skin. The photographer tossed his head back, breaking the heated kiss. He could only hear the small pants coming from his lover. He kissed at the neck, sucking at the skin. Fingers tightened in his hair.

Akihito felt complete. Why? He knew that answer. He was in love with their fierce man. No one ever could take his place. No one knew how to make his body beg for more. No one could ever drive this fire inside of him. His pants were dragged down his legs and strong hands molded against his inner thighs. He moaned, "Asami." His head was pulled down and he stared straight into golden ones. His world was spinning. There was no escape for him and for a long time he stopped wanting to escape. His lips were sealed again as he screamed when two fingers shoved inside of him. His body was burning up and Asami knew how to make it even hotter.

Asami loved how those muscles tighten around his fingers. He knew it would feel even better if his cock was inside. Hazel eyes were flaming in lust. Fingers pulled at his hair. He broke the kiss, moving his lips toward the boy's neck. He was going to mark him over and over. No one was going to get this boy. He bit down, hearing a piercing scream from his lover. He licked at it and sucking at the mark.

Akihito clawed at Asami's back, begging as those fingers teased him, "Oh god, please. Take me."

"You will never go to that club again." Asami ordered into the boy's ear.

"You were the one having fun." Akihito snapped, soon moaning as those fingers brushed against his sweat spot. His entire body arched up toward the older man. The fingers were removed and he whimpered. His eyes opened and he wasn't sure when they closed. Golden eyes stared straight into his coldly. He felt Asami's cock right at his opening but not pushing inside. He tried to push the man forward, but Asami wasn't having any of it. He chocked, "I… I won't… won't go again." No words were said. He screamed as the large thick cock pushed inside of him in one push. It always felt like he was being ripped apart but he knew pleasure would come.

Asami watched those eyes as he pulled out. Those muscles tighten around him, trying to keep him inside. He taunted, "You always want me to stay inside of you. Your body never lies." He thrust back inside, sealing those moaning lips into a kiss. This round would have to be quick since they were almost at the penthouse. He wrapped his hand around Akihito's cock, setting up a hard fast pace. His boy drove him nuts. Everything the photographer did made him want to mark the other again.

Akihito tossed his head back and forth, arching his body. Fingers toyed with his nipples as that large hand stroke him. He was losing his mind. Love was insane. It felt so good but he was losing everything inside of him being with this man. Was this how Asami felt? Was Asami losing his mind over him too? He felt the pleasure building and he couldn't ask those questions. He came with a scream, "ASAMI!"

He felt everything snapped as he watched as the body arched to him and Akihito screaming in pleasure. Those muscles tighten around him, making him go over the edge. He bit down on Akihito's neck as he grunted. He pulled out and started to fix them up. Akihito was trying to catch his breath. He smirked. The fun wasn't done yet. The limo stopped and the car was open by Suoh. He grabbed his photographer, tossing him over his shoulder.

Hitting the toned back, Akihito sneered, "I can walk fucking bastard!" It earned him a slap to his ass which made him yelped. His face heated up as people stopped walking and stared at them. He saw Suoh smirked toward him and he flipped the man off. Wait, until he had to watch him. He will make the guard run like crazy around the city. They went to the penthouse and he was tossed inside the bedroom. He backed up as Asami stared at him. He yelled, "Oh hell no! Once in enough!" He was grabbed and lips mashed against his. His struggles weren't working. He was naked and lay on the bed. His protests became moans as Asami worked his magic on his body, biting everywhere. Before he knew it, Asami's cock was deep inside of him, making him forget all that happened again. He came two more times before he finally passed out.

Asami pulled out of his lover, smirking. He reached to his fallen jacket and fished out his cigarettes. He lit one up and sat up in the bed. The boy drove something in him that no one has ever done. The photographer drove him crazy. He glanced toward the boy when he whispered his first name. Akihito never said his first name awake but it was heavenly to hear it when the boy was asleep. He ran his hand through sweaty brown locks, pushing it out of the sleeping boy's face. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yes, Asami-sama?"

"Have Takaba's friends brought here tomorrow around noon." Asami ordered as he crashed his cigarette into the ashtray. He hung up knowing his orders would be followed. He tossed his phone on the table and lay down. Pulling the boy close to his body, he threw the covers over them. He thought about everything. He shook his head as he whispered, "You are mine."

The next day, Akihito felt his entire body ache. He growled lowly, glancing to the clock. It was almost noon. He slid out of the bed, noticing the yakuza wasn't there. He went to the bathroom and started to do his routine. He felt the hot water against his skin, helping ease up the sore muscles. As he stepped out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and took one to dry his hair. He walked out of the bathroom, going to the kitchen like he did every morning. He grabbed a cup of coffee ignoring everything around him.

"Wow, dude, get some clothes on." Kou mumbled as he turned his head.

Dropping his cup, spilling the coffee all over the floor and breaking the cup, Akihito turned his head to stare at his friends. Asami walked in and raised an eyebrow. He sneered, "Fucking asshole! You could have told me they were here!"

Asami ordered, "Get dressed, Akihito." The photographer stormed past him, sneering at him. He smirked at his boy. He went over and started to clean up the mess his boy made. Akihito liked to walk around without shoes and he wasn't about to have a complaining boy if he got hurt. He felt eyes watching him and he turned around to look at the two boys. He asked, "Is there something you want to know?"

"Those marks are from you?" Takato asked.

"Don't you even dare answer that." Akihito hissed. Asami threw away the glass and walked toward him. Before he could ask what the man wanted, his lips were sealed. It felt different and sweet. His arms wrapped around the man's neck, losing himself into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Asami glanced back at the gaping friends. He spoke, "I'll be home later." He walked out, grabbing his coat before he stepped outside cold breeze. He was glad he made sure to put his suit jacket on hiding his weapon.

Takato lit up a cigarette and spoke, "Some blonde guy said you want to talk to us."

Kou mumbled, "He wasn't giving us a chance to say no either."

Akihito looked to the floor, growling lowly, "Damn bastard." He looked up at his friends. Pulling out a seat, he sat down and looked at them. He spoke, "He is my lover."

"Figured that out." Takato remarked.

"He have been together for a while. I just moved in a few months ago." Akihito explained. He didn't know how his friends would take everything.

Kou leaned back and mentioned, "You are still hiding things from us. Why didn't you want us to know? You are our friend. We wouldn't tell you to get lost."

"Him and I met on rough terms and leave it at that. He is a yakuza and a powerful one and dangerous." Akihito revealed everything.

Akihito looked to the floor, growling lowly, "Damn bastard." He looked up at his friends. Pulling out a seat, he sat down and looked at them. He spoke, "He is my lover."

"Figured that out." Takato remarked.

"He have been together for a while. I just moved in a few months ago." Akihito explained. He didn't know how his friends would take everything.

Kou leaned back and mentioned, "You are still hiding things from us. Why didn't you want us to know? You are our friend. We wouldn't tell you to get lost."

"Him and I met on rough terms and leave it at that. He is a yakuza and a powerful one and dangerous." Akihito revealed everything.

"He isn't forcing you to be here with him, right?" Takato asked standing up.

Akihito stood up and spoke calmly, "He isn't forcing me, Takato." When his friend sat back down, he did the same. He stared at the table and sighed, "He drives me crazy and still I can't get enough."

Kou touched his friend's hand and replied, "If you want to leave him, we'll help."

"Do not put yourself in trouble for me. Besides I'll never leave him willingly." Akihito retorted. He looked up at his friends and confessed something that he didn't ever told the yakuza, "I love him. I love all of him. The side the world sees that is pure evil and the side only I get to see."

"As long as he is treating you right, then we are okay with it. It will get some used to though." Takato said honestly.

Akihito leaned back and replied, "Thanks guys. Oh Kou?"

"Yeah."

"Never fucking take me to a strip club again!" Akihito yelled until he started to laugh with his friends. Kou fell off the chair which made them laugh even more. He turned his head when he heard footsteps. Suoh set down food.

Suoh explained, "Boss said eat. There is enough for your friends as well."

"So you are watching me today." Akihito spoke.

"Do not even think it, kid. I have orders to tie you up if you try anything." Suoh replied calmly.

"Oh I'm scared." Akihito hissed.

"Asami-sama, said to tie you to the bed and to call him right away." Suoh said, trying to fight the blush ready to form on his face.

Akihito stared at Suoh and grumbled, "Fucking bastard."


End file.
